


Best Friends

by BlackCat46



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Peek into the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: Two little peeks into the night before the 75th Annual Hunger Games.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. Hope you're all okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.

**Part One ~ Haymitch and Chaff**

Haymitch groans quietly and takes a piece of ice from his glass to have something other than his friend's variants on the same warning to focus on. "I'm not saying you _can't_ trust Trinket, I'm saying you_ shouldn't_," Chaff insists. "Sure, she's pretty, and she's proven that she won't blather everything under normal circumstances, but if the Capitol government get her, she might not be able to hold her tongue. Literally or figuratively. They could torture answers out of her, and execute her when they think they have you hooked. Or they give her back in a matchbox. Or they give her back in bits. You don't know what they'd put her through if she had answers."

"She's their perfect little drone, Chaff, why would they hurt her?" Haymitch asks dully. "That woman is their darling. Nothing can shake her standing with them."

"Don't be so sure. That girl of yours has branded you and those kids with gold, you know full well that she's got the rebel heart she needs, but she's not got the common sense nature gave a moth," Chaff tells him sagely, sipping his own drink. "Bet she's fun in bed, though."

"We're not going there," Haymitch says abruptly. "We're not. I'm not going to tell Effie anything. She's innocent. Her innocence should protect her. This place knows that someone as brain dead as her won't be in on anything that could require secrets. She blabs too much and thinks too little."

"You should try telling her that next time she's crying over us lot going back into that arena," Chaff chuckles bitterly. "Did you know that your crazy girlfriend hugged me today? Just walked right up to me and hugged me."

"What did you do?" Haymitch asks, biting back a grin at the image of Chaff being randomly hugged by Effie.

"Asked if she knew I'm not you," Chaff says, a massive grin breaking out on his face. "It was kind of funny. She just hugged harder."

Haymitch smiles a little. "She does that when she's upset," he says quietly. "I think she thinks she's being comforting. Or she wants you to know that, in spite of her constantly griping, she doesn't actually hate you that much."

"Could have left it at comforting," Chaff snickers, but he softens a little. "It's sad. If things were different, I reckon she'd be good for you. You know, if she weren't the enemy's poster child, she'd be a great girl for you."

"If you, her, and I all make it out on the other side of this alive, I'm marrying that woman," Haymitch tells him quietly. "And if we're all still here, I'm asking you in advance to be my best man."

"I'll live just to see that," Chaff tells him, smirking. "You tying the knot with a crazy Capitol chick... I really hope we all make it out alive."

"So do I," Haymitch says. "And if she hugs you again, she's just trying to be nice."

Chaff nods and says "You know, I don't mind your escort really. She's a nuisance, but she's nice enough. Don't let anyone take her from your side, okay? Keep her close. They won't hesitate to use her on you, and she's so full of that romance novel stuff that she won't dare kill herself to get away from them."

Haymitch nods, silently promising to keep his Effie safe.

**Part Two ~ Effie, Cinna, and Portia**

"Portia, I know you know something," Effie insists. "Please. I don't want to be in the dark. Those are _my_ kids, _my_ friends. I want to know."

Portia has debugged everything in this room, and Effie knows it. She also knows when her friend is hiding things, and if there's one thing that bothers Effie Trinket more than anything else, it's being kept in the dark. Both literally and figuratively. "Effie... My sweet, beautiful, soft, squeaky, fashion-loving, Haymitch doing, snuggly little Effie, there is nothing to tell," Portia sighs. "And even if there was, which there's not, ignorance is bliss, and ignorance is life saving. You're better off just dropping it."

"Oh, just spit it out, Portia!" Effie whines. "I hate not knowing, and I want to look out for my kids and my friends! I don't want to say the wrong thing to the wrong person and blow the whole thing! Just _please_ tell me, Portia... I can't do this any more. They're going into that arena in less than nine hours, and I want to know before they do so that I can't ruin it all. Please?"

"No, baby girl, absolutely not," Cinna tells her, strolling in. "Look, we're under oath not to tell you."

Portia elbows her husband hard as Effie's eyes spark with victory. "Who are you under oath to?" Effie asks determinedly. "And don't you dare lie to me, Cinna Hayes, I can ruin things both you and Portia here are very attached to."

Portia groans and says "Haymitch. We swore to Haymitch that we wouldn't tell you. Good luck getting it out of him, Squeaky."

Effie pouts for a minute. "I will get my answers," she declares determinedly. "That snuggly thing will see! Hmph! Telling my friends to lie to me... We'll see!"

She pads off to her room, having removed her heels hours ago to avoid disturbing Katniss and Peeta. "He's going to get killed, isn't he?" Portia chuckles softly.

"If he turns Effie down for answers? Haymitch doesn't stand a chance," Cinna chuckles.

In the quiet surrounding that, they hear Effie mutter "I'll pow those secrets... How can he keep things from his Bug? Keeping secrets..."

"How can she _pow_ secrets?" Cinna asks. "What even is _pow_?"

"Pow is Effish for force, get, or destroy," Portia murmurs. "She uses it when she's forgotten those words. I'm assuming she wants to get the secrets."

"Who does?" Haymitch asks.

"Good luck," Cinna and Portia chorus, grinning.

"Uh oh," Haymitch mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little thing. If you have any requests, please drop them in a prompt, and as always, let me know what you think. And if you want to read a full length (and nearly finished) chaptered story, I have Expanding The Team and my Always a Team series and outtakes. Please head over there if you're interested in that, and I shall see you soon. Cat xxx


End file.
